


Moonlight Decadence

by UniversePepperland



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: >:3c, F/M, Knife Play, a lil bit, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: He said he would get more of her.





	Moonlight Decadence

He kept staring at her, ever since that night. She was so busy around the camp that only when Tilly pointed out she'd notice it, her eyes slowly going from the dirty clothes she was washing to Javier, leaning on the table, his legs spread open and his knife lazily moving on his hand. 

Her face burned, her gaze moved back to the clothes, but she smiled shyly. He did this for a few more days, sometimes he'd show up behind her, unannounced when they were in line to get Pearson's stew. She'd squeak out in surprise, feel his lips on her nape before he disappeared.

It had been like that for a few days now. The Shady Belle was a big house and it was old. Moldy. Susan made her and the girls work almost daily, scrubbing as much as they could, washing the windows, trying to make it look like home during the time they'd stay there.

 

During one very hot day, which became worse because of how humid the swam, she just had on one of Karen's shirts - hers were all washing- and a pair of pants, her feet bare. She was desperately trying to clean a bloodstain out of the corner wall in the living room. She poured in vinegar, salt, she even rubbed some dry earth in hopes it'd come off. Nothing. 

 

She had been there the whole day almost, her arms were hurting. She groaned, deciding she would just give up, the huge stain would now be called 'the wine stain that never came out'. She sat down with a huff, wiping the sweat with the back of her hand.

 

"Busy day?"

 

She yelped in surprise, whipping her head around in shock. Her body relaxed when she saw who it was, placing a hand on her heart, "Javier! You scared me." she laughed breathlessly. What was he doing here? She thought he was in guard duty?

 

"I apologize, mi cielito," he really needs to stop making her flustered, "I only wished to see you and I was so," his hand then went to his heart, "So sad you weren't outside to greet me."

 

"Oh,I..." she sighed, "I've been here the whole day trying to get rid of the bloodstain and...brain mass." her nose scrunched, "Ms.Grimshaw was very firm about cleaning it while it was still 'fresh'."

 

The raiders that tried robbing the camp a few days ago really didn't think anything through.

 

"Hm." Javier placed his cigarette behind his ear, approaching her with calm steps, eventually squatting next to her. "And you've been doing a good job, I am sure."

 

Again, the flustering! She laughed shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I...well,I've been trying to."

 

Javier only smiled, his eyes slowly dragging down her cheek, "You have," he pointed to his own cheek, "Some dirt here,"

 

"Oh!Oh no.I need to clean it!"

 

Javier shushed her, pulling out a handkerchief from his back pocket, pressing it against his tongue, in a very slow fashion too, before gently wiping the dirt off her face. He was holding her chin still, her mouth was slightly parted, her face still burning. 

 

Javier smirked a little bit, licking his own lips, "You know," he begins, finally done with the cleaning. He put the handkerchief back on his back pocket, but had his hand on her chin still, "I've been thinking about you." he begins in a low voice, his eyes going down to her parted lips, 

 

His calloused thumb slid its way up her chin to her lower lip, gently caressing the plump flesh, pulling it just enough to see the pinkish underside. "And...about our little...moment against the tree." his accent seemed a bit thicker too, but she could obviously be wrong, "That's all I've been thinking about lately. You and me...alone..." the hand on her chin slid down her neck, the sudden intake of breath when he caressed the column, the subtle swallowing moving his thumb just enough, made his smirk widen, "I did promise we'd have time for it, didn't I?"

 

"Yes," her voice was breathy, her whole body was sweating.

 

Javier heard the door open and yanked his hand back, but not before pecking her quickly on the lips, "Meet me by the camp's entrance, later tonight." he whispers, letting his index and middle fingers caress her jawline, before rushing out of the house. He greeted Abigail on the way out, she looked at him then back at her friend sitting with her face in her hands on the wooden floor and just chuckled. deciding she'd talk to her some other time.

-

Until it was actually time to meet Javier, she was anxious. She wrung her hands together, tapped her fingers on her thighs, checked to see if he was still in guard duty - which he was-. Sometimes their eyes would meet briefly and he'd send her a small smile, moving his head away soon after. She bit her lower lip nervously, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy as the sun lowered more and more.

And then it was night. Finally.

It was time for Charles to take over, Javier had disappeared. She sighed nervously, chewing her stew, enjoying Pearson's favorite spice: bland water with salt. She scrunched her nose bit but continued chewing it, until she saw Javier leaning against a tree, just a few feet away from her.

She looked around the camp, seeing everyone was too busy to notice the heated looks Javier was giving her. With a quick look over her shoulder, she lowered the empty bowl to the ground, walking up to him. She had taken a quick bath - as in, rubbed a wet cloth all over her and used some perfume she got in St. Denis- and had on the same dress she was wearing during the time the two were together, "Hi,Javi,"

"Mi cielito." he purred, offering her his hand. She gladly took it, giggling when Javier pecked her knuckles, "Follow me."

Her eyes blinked shocked, "Where are we going?"

"Es una sorpresa, querida." he placed his finger against his lips, tugging her through the trees, his thumb gently rubbing her knuckles back and forth, until he stopped where the trees got thicker. Thick enough none would see them. He smiled, almost like a cat, pulling her closer and closer, until she saw a silhouette of something.

"A carriage?" she questioned.

"Si," he smiled, "Bill and Arthur got this one, worth some good coin. The horses are with the others, I figured they'd be hungry."

She smiled, "Aw, thats...sweet but... I don't understand?"

He leaned back on the carriage, then with two fingers he slowly opened the door, exposing the red velvety interior. She held her hands together, blinking owlishly at him, then at the interior while parting her mouth, 'You mean...there?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Huh? Oh no no!' she waved her hands quickly, smiling shyly, "I just.. I've never done it...in one of those before."

"There's always time to learn something new." he offers, then extends his hand to her, while holding the door open, "After you, mi cielito."

Her face flushed, but she accepted his hand, hoping her palm wasn't as sweaty as it seemed. When she was going up the steps, she felt his nose brush against her neck, whispering something under his breath. Something that definitively made goosebumps form on her arms.

She got herself comfortable, it was quite spacious and waited for Javier. He got in quickly, sitting opposite of her and closed the little door. She smiled nervously, unconsciously playing with her hair as he looked at her. 

He gently touched her wrist, slowly pulling her to him, their lips met before their bodies did. Her eyebrows lowered, a quiet moan vibrating on her throat, her fingernails digging on Javier's vest, while his fingers clenched the fabric of her dress, using it to tug her closer. 

Eventually, he pulled her skirts up enough she'd straddle his lap, the poofed fabrics were a bit annoying at first, but he hurriedly squished them down, wrapping his arms on her waist. He let her slide his tongue into his mouth, before doing the same to hers, letting her hands cup the back of his head to push him even closer. Javier groaned on her mouth, biting her lower lip gently, slowly dragging his teeth against the plump flesh.

"Javi..." she breathed out, biting her lower lip this time when he moved his mouth to her neck. Her eyes closed, one of her hands still on the back of his head while the other grabbed the one he had on her ass and pushed it to her chest. He chuckled against her skin, licking and biting the side of her neck, enjoying her little noises.

He pulled her skirts up higher, exposing her pantaloons, the hand cupping her asscheek slid beneath the fabric. The sudden touch of his calloused palm on her butt made the woman on top of him moan yet again. His fingers spread out, trying to grab as much of her ass as he could, feeling the subtle dip of her butt and the little dimples above her asscheeks.

"Javi..." she repeated his name yet again, furrowing her eyebrows when he sucked a patch of skin, scraping his teeth over the irritated spot. Her lips rolled inside her mouth, her hips moving by their own accord, grinding on top of his erection. 

Javier moaned, moving his lips up her ear, playfully tugging an earlobe, his breathing hot and heavy against the shell of her ear, "Mi cielito." he begins "Are you wet now?" he whispers, feeling her crotch rubbing against his tented pants, his soft groans sending shivers up and down her spine, "I can feel it you know?" the hand on her butt slid just enough, just enough to touch her entrance.

She gasped, placing her forehead on his shoulder. He carefully moved his fingers back and forth, then stopped suddenly, her little whine made Javier chuckle, "Oh, mi cielito, do not worry, we still have time." he murmurs on her ear, the hand on her ass slides off from under the pantaloons, he quickly wipes his fingers on his pant leg.

He took in a deep breath, his face moving to her bosom, her cleavage apparent and almost bulging out of the ribboned vest. He hummed, pressing a wet kiss to the soft tissue, moving to the other one, "Mi cielito," he begins, mouth still on her breast, "Do you trust me?"

Her mind was a bit fuzzy, but she only nodded. That was when she saw his hand move to his hip, a soft 'shhick' of a knife being pulled out of it's sheath made her eyes widen. She sucked in a breath, seeing the silver glint of the knife appear on her peripheral vision. 

Javier looked up at her with an amused gaze, "Do not worry, I'd never hurt you..." his eyes move down to her chest, "But," he lets the tip of the blade gently caress her collarbones, then gently touch the valley of her breasts, "The last time I tried to remove your clothes...I was very frustrated." 

The cold of the blade against her already hot body was a sharp contrast. She could only watch as he slowly dragged the tip of the blade to the ribbons keeping the vest tight. He slid the blade beneath small bow that kept her vest shut, the dark red ribbon strained for a few seconds before a soft 'riiip' noise made it fall apart. He was slow, deliberate, almost torturing her. Slowly, every little ribbon was ripped, her vest would open a tidbit more every time, exposing more of her body.

She bit her lower lip when he was done, swiftly removing her vest and throwing it away. Now her curves were fully released, she felt relief knowing that the vest was gone, but she hoped he'd at least keep her dress intact. Javier looked at how much fuller her breasts appeared, his boner was starting to get uncomfortable, but he wouldn't rush anything yet.

When she started to remove her dress, she just did it for him instead, quickly removing the upper half, sliding off his lap quickly to get rid of the bottom and her underwear. Now she was completely naked and Javier looked like a dying man and she was the only way of survival. "Madre de Diós." he whispers, looking at her from top to bottom, the way her curves and rolls moved when she moved. Javier took a deep breath, his mouth was parted, he was in literal pain, "Come here."

She squeaked when he tugged her back onto his lap, his mouth latching onto her nipple, groaning at the soft tissue while she started to palm him through his pants, "J-Javi," she whispers, his free hand doing the same to her entrance. She whimpered, biting her lower lip.

"Lie down,"he begins, kissing her breasts before gently lowering her to the carriage's floor. She sighed, giving him a smile, her arms resting besides her head as she looked at him. As fast as he could, Javier started to remove his own clothes, the sound of his belt being hurriedly yanked out of his pants made her laugh. He almost tore his vest and shirt, his boots being toed off harshly and finally his pants were on the floor.

Her eyes instantly moved to his erection, it bounced when he kneeled between her legs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her tummy, his hand sliding down between her legs, his thigh parting her legs just a bit wider. She gasped, his fingers prodded her entrance before two of them slid inside. 

The wet noise that came out made Javier's pupils dilate. He hissed through his teeth, feeling her walls clamp around his fingers, his other hand caressing her soft thighs as she moaned quietly, "So wet, mi cielito." he begins, "Were you wet that day on the tree?"

"Y-yes!"

He smirked, doing a 'come hither' motion with his fingers, his thumb pressed down on her clit. She yelped, digging her nails on the carriage's carpeted floor. "Hmmm.... looking like fruit, so wet, so juicy, so soft..." he murmured, his eyes glazed over as she moaned yet again, hair sticking to her skin, "All mine, huh? All of this."

"Y-Yes Javi..."

"Bueno." he smirks, his hand moving faster, his thumb forcefully rubbing her clit, the woman cried out a broken moan, begging him to never stop, possibly cursing him under her breath, "Are you close? Hm?"

"Oh God, yes!!"

Javier smirked, the wet sounds were indeed getting louder. His thumb was starting to hurt for doing the same rapid movements as his fingers, but his other hand was busy. He lazily rubbed himself, watching her scream and beg him, her little nails ripping off the carpeted floor, patches of velvet coming out.

"Si..mi cielito." he moaned, biting his lower lip, "Can't wait until I am inside of you."

She cried out, that was the last straw. Her back arched, her legs trembled and she orgasmed all over his fingers. He pulled out, a string to gooey liquid connection his hand to her cunt, to which he only grinned. Javier popped his fingers inside his mouth, licking them clean, "Hmmm... so sweet, mi cielito." he whispers, pressing another hot kiss to her still twitching cunt, letting his tongue give it a quick swipe, "So very sweet."

She was still breathing hard, coming out of her high, Javier caressed her thighs, her juices have now stained the carpeted floor. Good. "Don't move," he whispers, standing on his knees. The woman is lying on her back completely sweating and panting, but Javier slightly turns her pelvis to the side so that one leg is straight between his legs and the other is bent by his hips, almost touching her butt. She whimpers, placing her hands on his knees, yelping at a sudden slap to her ass, a low chuckle from Javier as he watched her flesh jiggle, "You ready, mi cielito?" he questions, the head of his member being rubbed between her still sensitive lips.

She whimpered, nodding. He slid in slowly, letting out a curse in spanish she couldn't really understand. Her nails dug on his thigh, he started to move. His hips rocked back and forth, his mouth open, eyes partially shut. She felt so amazingly good. "Dios mio..." he begins, "(Y/n)" he moans, "So wet, mi cielito."

A gasp was his only answer.

He moved his hips again, biting his lower lip while clenching her soft thigh. The thigh beneath him rubbed his balls just the right way, just enough to make him moan deep in his throat, "Oh fuck..." he begins, "Cielito..."

"Javi..." she replied, body bouncing and jiggling at his thrusts. Javier smiled through heavy-lidded eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead, hitting his chest. His hand once again slapped her buttock, digging his fingers onto the flesh, "A-ah! Javi! Please!"

"What? You want it again?" he smiled, his hips moving faster, his hand once again hitting her ass, the yelp was the only reply, "One more time?" and yet again he hit her butt, the irritated skin stung like bees, but she couldn't complain. She looked at him through her lashes, tears sliding out of her eyes. She moaned louder, her body moving quickly when his thrusts got faster.

He groaned again, his mouth parting "Javiiii~" the way she drawled out his name almost made him cum. He shuddered, his moaning broke, "Please Javi..." Javier chokes out a moan, his hips slapping on her ass as he neared his climax.

Javier's hair slid out of his ponytail, moving rapidly along with his thrusts. He let go of her leg to support himself on the floor, making her entire body bounce as he continued thrusting, "J-Jav-" she gasped out, her eyes widening, one of her hands digging onto his wrist as she finally orgasmed again, a scream of hers quickly died down on her throat, before she whimpered, her lower body shaking as she coated his dick.

Javier blinked rapidly, he had to pull out. But she was so warm. He groaned, his last few thrusts were enough, he pulled out of her and quickly came over her legs and ass, his moan breaking when his hips stuttered, her hand coming to rub his sensitive shaft. Some of his come landed on her hand, but she didn't seem to mind.

The carriage's windows were foggy now. Javier breathed heavily, his arms finally giving out and he collapsed on top of her. She grinned, wrapping her arms around him, to which he just nuzzled her chest as a response. 

They were like that for a few minutes, just until Javier regained his breathing. Then he rolled to her side, bringing her with him. His eyebrows rose up, "We should do this again." he smiles at her laughter, "On another carriage."

"We definitely should."

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say besides I want Javier to stab me. KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE LOVE! <3


End file.
